1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video processing circuit, an electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and a video processing method, and particularly, to a technology of reducing defects on a display of the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal panel originally controls an orientation state of liquid crystal molecules by using an electric field between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode of a pixel. However, for example, if the liquid crystal panel has a high resolution and a distance between adjacent pixels is reduced, there is a case where an electric field (horizontal electric field) is generated between pixel electrodes of two pixels, and misorientation (so-called disclination or reverse tilt domain) occurs in which liquid crystal molecules are oriented in an unintended direction. The occurrence of the misorientation causes a decrease of display quality of the liquid crystal panel. In contrast to this, JP-A-2009-237366 discloses a technology of preventing the misorientation from occurring.
In the technology of JP-A-2009-237366, there is a case where effects of correction are weakened by voltage-brightness characteristics (for example, V-T characteristics) of a liquid crystal element.